Operation: Trail Mix
by Dripping Blood Hanyou
Summary: Yay the KND is making up some trail mix and has some unexpected guests along they way but are they threats or are they just here for a truce for a day and trail mix?
1. Do we have all the ingredients

Operation Trail Mix

I cant think of anything for T.R.A.I.L. M.I.X.

Chapter One: Do We have all the ingredeants?

" Okay team do we have everything we need to make Trail Mix? " Nigel Uno said as he walked into the kitchen. " Aye Aye Captain and I even threw in MnM's to add sugar! " Kuki said as she stood in a position like she was in the army. " Or maybe we can just throw kooks in the trail mix and serve it to canibals " Wally said as he acted like he was throwing kookie in the trail mix.

" Wally how could you? " Kuki asked as she acted like she was going to cry. " Am sorry Kooks and to make it up to you I'll play a game of Rainbow monkies after we make the trail mix " Wally said as he showed off his austrailien accent. " Do you really mean it Wally? " Kuki asked as she made a puppy dog pout. " And how am Ah gonna say no to a face like that, ne? " Wally said as he showed of a little austrailien and said a japenese word. " Wally you know japanese? " Kuki asked with a shoked expression.

" Only a little bit but Ah don't fell like showing it right now so where were we? " Wally asked as he scratched the back of his head. " Just make the trail mix! " Nigel screamed. " And this is coming from the guy that wears Rainbow monkey underwear and sleeps with a rainbow monkey " Hogie said as he walked over with a I-know-you-know-I'm-right- look. Nigel scowled at his team members and mumbled something about them being traitors but they ignored him and set to work. But they did not know that something so dangerous and deadly hid in the shadows watching them and he licked his lips.

The end of the chapter is near and I got that from the Phantom of the Opera is here


	2. Bradley why are you here?

Operation: Trail Mix

Chapter two: Bradley why are you here!

Bradley walked out of the shadows and made a funny sound letting Kuki know that he was there. Kuki looked over at Bradley and ran over to him and gave him a hug. " Bradley what are you doing here? " Kuki asked the Baby Skunk. Bradley licked his lips and pointed his snout towards the trail mix. Kuki laughed and got him a chef's hat and apron and told him to start cooking which was okay untill Nigel saw him. " Number three why is he here? This is our day off and he might have brought friends! " Nigel screamed.

Kuki looked down at Bradley and he shook his head yes and he made another funny noise and then other animals came. Everybody smiled but Nigel and of course he was taking making trail mix so seriously that theyy couldn't have fun while doing it. But when he tried to speak he was just ignored so he ignored them and plopped down on the couch as he watched his friends make trail mix with loads of animals helping and that included number Six. He sighed as he watched all his team mates have fun and he wished he had something to do and lucky for them their teen alert alarm went off snd he literally jumped off the sofa in joy and grabbed his weapons while the other members of sector V awwed and grabbed their weapons and followed their leader. But what they were not getting was a battle but what they were getting were new friends for a day.

Thtas the end of this chapter and the next one has the teens in it like Cree and Chad and Maurice


	3. I Hate You

Operation: Trail Mix

Chapter three: I hate you

As soon as they stepped outside they saw the teens and adults dressed in normal outfits and carrying food with them and they smiled and waved once they saw the KND. " I know this is kind of wierd but we have one day for a truce every year " Cree said as she walked up to her little sister. " Yayyyyyyyy let's go make the trail mix and party " Kuki screamed as she ran back inside. Everybody followed the anxious girl except Nigel because he was standing there in dis beleif. " Did that just happen? " He kept asking himself and to make sure he wasn't dreaming he pinched himself.

He walked inside to find the Stereo all the way up and the tree house a mess while everybody was a dancing, chatting , or eating. " Team this is stupid I mean come on they're our enimies " Nigel screamed but got ignored so he got a blow horn. " They are our Enimies why are you having fun with them?!?!?! " Nigel screamed but still got ignored so he threw the horn to the ground and grabbed some trail mix.

" I hate you guys " He said coldly as he walked to his room with the trail mix with him. " YaY he's gone so lets do Karaoke!! " Kuki screamed and everybody cheered.

Oh yeah they got rid of Nigel Oh yeah


End file.
